


SUNNY DAY, WILLING OUR CARE AWAY

by thoughtsdemise



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fingering, Licking, M/M, Porn Without Plot, short nummies, sticky robot sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: Warming up his patch of sunshine.





	SUNNY DAY, WILLING OUR CARE AWAY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ntldr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ntldr/gifts), [BalloonArcade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalloonArcade/gifts).



> Cause y'all got me into this pair.

Sunstreaker arches beneath Prowl’s heated vents against his valve.  Prowl hums before leaning forward to kiss the pulsing lights that decorated the rim of the valve.  He lowers his head to lay the flat of his glossa against the lower edge of Sunstreaker’s port.  He drags it slowly upward, being ever so careful not to let any of it dip inside.  He wraps his hands tighter about Sunstreaker’s thighs as he bucks beneath Prowl.

Prowl pulls away enough to lift his head to narrow a warning look at Sunstreaker who returns it with a helpless, lost look of his own.  Sunstreaker murmurs an apology for moving in between his static laden whines.  Prowl nods curtly before lowering his head again to continue the slow laborious task of bringing Sunstreaker to an overload with just his glossa and digit tips alone.

He presses the flat of his glossa to the lowest edge of Sunstreaker’s valve again.  He trails up the pulsing lips that dance in harmonic melody with Sunstreaker’s pants and whines.  He circles the anterior node and puts enough pressure on it to press it lightly into the surrounding mesh.  Prowl smiles about his glossa, enjoying the way Sunstreaker’s thighs clack against his shoulders were they are laid across.  Sunstreaker’s peds even jerk against Prowl’s sides.  With a muffled chuckle, Prowl lets up on the anterior node to continue his trail upward.  Licking the underside of Sunstreaker’s straining spike. 

When he reaches the tip, Prowl castes his optics up to Sunstreaker’s that pulse between white and violet hues.  He licks the tip like the end of a sweet stick before lowering his head to take the spike deep into his mouth.  He doesn’t linger over long though as he draws up with a sucking pop.  He opens his mouth to gently puff heated air against the wet metal.  The spiraling cry from Sunstreaker makes Prowl smile smugly. 

He lowers his helm to start the process again.  After all they had the rest of that afternoon to occupy.  And Prowl was going to take full advantage of those hours to warm up his patch of sunshine before he slides into him.


End file.
